


Star Wars Episode VIII: The Edge of Darkness

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Grief/Mourning, In Character, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Multi, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Space Opera, death of Han Solo, well except for Snoke maybe, yes another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Long after the events of Starkiller, Rey goes to Luke Skywalker for training, only to come face-to-face with revelations about herself, Luke, Kylo Ren and the Force. Meanwhile, the Resistance has problems of its own.





	Star Wars Episode VIII: The Edge of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was originally born out of an idea to make TLJ more consistent with TFA, the advertising, etc. As JJ’s original vision seems to be lost to history/not uncovered yet, I figured I’d draw from multiple sources and do my own spin on them. Hopefully it’s not awful. As for the title change...well, it’s not really TLJ anymore, is it?

The doors to the turbolift opened, and Kylo Ren stepped out of them, dreading already what was in store for him. Ahead of him, he could already hear the last few words of Supreme Leader Snoke’s rebuke to Phasma. “...leave, and do not return until you are worthy of the title ‘Captain’, Lieutenant.”

”Yes, Supreme Leader.” Phasma was calm, but Kylo could already feel her loathing, seething at the core of her.

She wouldn’t last long. Surely, Snoke could feel her treachery, her hatred. He would get the better of her soon enough.

Kylo stepped into the throne room of Snoke’s ship, the  _Preserver,_ and Snoke seemed to stir from his fury over Starkiller Base being destroyed, moving on to no doubt punish his apprentice for his failure. Then, “Kylo Ren.”

Kylo knelt, almost instinctively, before Snoke spoke. “The one behind the Base’s destruction has been dealt with accordingly. Now...you.” A beat. “You were badly injured.”

”It’s nothing I couldn’t handle,” Kylo said. Indeed, the wound had already been fixed by medical droids. 

“So you say.” A beat. “It is fortunate you survived. But you severely unbalanced yourself.” A beat. “Do you know why you failed?”

Kylo bowed his head. Already, he couldn’t bear to look at Snoke. The idea of him failing his Leader, his teacher, was unbearable to consider.

”Look at me,” Snoke said, still evenly. “Do you know why you failed?”

”I lost a lightsaber duel to a girl who never held one in her life — ”

”An easy answer, but one that barely scratches the surface,” Snoke said. “Look beyond the superficial,  _aras._ It wasn’t that you lost — you held your own against FN-2187 considering the circumstances. But you showed the girl mercy.”

Kylo’s heart sank. He should have known. 

Snoke continued. “Mercy is deserved. And enemies of the First Order do not _deserve_ mercy.”

”She had no place in the fight. I saw it. She was dragged in.”

Snoke scoffed. “Regardless, she chose her side...poorly. You have too much compassion in you, child. Compassion for your enemies they will not return. They are monsters — bastions of corruption who are willing to preserve that corruption at all costs.” A beat. “Observe their name.  _Resistance._ They  _resist._ But what are they resisting? Nothing. They are the ones in power. They are a bloated, corrupt, uncaring people, and implying they resist anything is, quite frankly, preposterous. They oppress  _us._ They are incapable of love, and compassion. Showing them any marks you for death.”

Kylo could have kicked himself for what he’d done. Of course he’d been a fool. The girl was just like the other Resistance members — arrogant, caring little for her enemies, angry without just cause, just an angry young woman who’d found a lightsaber.

And he was still impressed.

”She doesn’t deserve your praise,” Snoke said. “Beating a wounded opponent is the lowest form of skill. The coward’s victory. Against the Knights of Ren at their full strength, she’d perish.” A beat. “You failed only because you showed mercy. Because you felt remorse, and conflict. Don’t let them get the better of you again, Kylo Ren.”

”I will not fail you again, Supreme Leader.” Kylo bowed and left.

Kylo doubted that he would ever call the girl a “coward”. Indeed, the fight had proved that she would be a more than worthy apprentice, how easily she had drawn on her anger. He would have to find her again. Not for the sake of revenge (he wasn’t so petty as to abhor a worthy opponent), but for the sake of making her his apprentice. She had seemed so very familiar during the duel. Too familiar, like he had seen her before.

He knew her. He’d felt her.

And he would give everything, tear the galaxy apart, to find two people. One was Poe Dameron, the man he’d loved and left behind.

The other was her.

***

The island was exactly like what it was in her dreams. Even as Rey looked around, she doubted she had been surrounded by that much green, that much water. She thought it was a legend, that there could be all that water, and none of it being controlled. A good dream, maybe. She shook off those thoughts, headed towards the top, which already seemed to take forever.

It was at the top she saw a hooded figure, who drew back his hood to reveal Luke Skywalker, older and bearded, but still Luke. Rey walked towards him, held out the lightsaber.

Luke walked forward, after a seeming eternity of waiting, and took it, looking for all intents and purposes like he’d seen a ghost. A Force Ghost, maybe. Rey stepped back, wondering about his reaction, almost fearing it. Then, Luke spoke. “I never thought I’d see my father’s weapon again. How did you find it?” A beat. “What is your name?”

”Rey. Maz Kanata had your saber...stored. For safekeeping.” Rey paused. “It’s a long story.”

”I can imagine. You must have come a long way to find me. Who sent you?”

”Leia sent me.”

A flicker of recognition came across Luke’s face — and sorrow. Then, “Leia. And Han...something terrible happened to him; is he all right?”

At that, Rey could have sworn she was reliving the pain and anger all over again. That horrible moment, when Ren had simply stabbed his father, thanked him, and somehow, in a moment that Rey doubted she could achieve, Han reaching up to touch his son’s face, forgiving him. Why? How could anyone have killed a perfectly loving father? It made no sense.

”Luke, I’m sorry,” she said. “Kylo Ren...” She blinked back tears. “He killed him. Han was trying to save him from himself, I don’t know why, and he killed him...”

Luke actually seemed to go pale. Pale as a sheet. Then, “Is Chewie — ”

”He’s with Artoo,” Rey said. “He was...pretty distraught. He still is.” A beat. “I...thought you had the right to know.”

Luke nodded. “Thank you, Rey.” Then, “I’m going to meet you down there. At the Falcon, if it’s there. I know you’re all in need of comfort. Han...must have been very dear to you, and I imagine you meant a great deal to him.”

Rey blinked back tears. Han had felt so familiar on that journey, like she was reuniting with an old friend, or a family member for that matter. Plutt had been like an adopted father, but he had never felt like a father. Like “Daddy”. She’d needed a father figure. Parents in general. She’d been waiting for so long for them to come back. To find Father again, in a way, and then have him taken away...it was unfair.

She headed back down, Luke following. The moment that Chewie saw him, he roared joyously, before heading towards Luke to crush him in an embrace that really, must have been strange to see with a former Jedi Master. Luke gasped out, “Chewie, put me down! I’m not...as young as I used to be.” As Chewie did, grunting an apology, Luke joked, “Old man ribs here, see?”

Rey smiled faintly through her tears. It was one thing to hear about the legends; it was another to see them reuniting, even if under bittersweet circumstances. Artoo rolled up, beeping, and Luke smiled warmly at him, squatting down to tenderly pat his dome. “Good to see you too, buddy.”

They headed into the Falcon, into the main hold, and sat down. Luke was the one who spoke first. “Tell me all about how you got here,” Luke said. “I want to know everything.”

 


End file.
